Yo, muggle
by Cris Snape
Summary: Vernon Dursley es un hombre normal y corriente que aspira a tener una vida normal y corriente. Hasta que la magia se cruza en su camino y echa a perder todos sus planes de futuro. Fic escrito para los Desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Devoción

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el desafío __**"Lista del lado oscuro" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Me apetece intentarlo nuevamente con el formato de 155 palabras y para la ocasión he decidido escoger a Vernon Dursley como protagonista de las cinco viñetas. ¿Existe un personaje más desagradablemente divertido en todo el fandom de Harry Potter? Si más que añadir, espero que os guste._

* * *

**1**

**Devoción**

Cuando Vernon Dursley era pequeño y su padre le llevó por primera vez para ver una película estadounidense, quedó absolutamente fascinado por las imágenes que se sucedían ante sus ojos. Aunque en aquel entonces era aún muy niño, ya estaba convencido de que todo lo bueno que había en el mundo existía gracias a los ciudadanos británicos. Imaginaba que en los Estados Unidos todos estaban salvajes porque mucho tiempo atrás exigieron su independencia y rechazaron estar bajo el dominio de la monarquía británica. ¿Qué podía esperarse de ellos?

Al parecer muchas cosas, porque después de ver la película comprobó que las familias de aquel lejano país eran perfectas. Maridos respetables que se ganaban la vida fuera de casa, niños como querubines que hacían sus deberes y jugaban bajo árboles frondosos y esposas devotas y obedientes que siempre preparaban la cena a tiempo.

Y Vernon era muy pequeño, pero supo que él quería una esposa así.

* * *

_Tengo la sensación de que el final se ha quedado algo colgado, pero estoy medianamente contenta con la viñeta. Además, siempre he tenido la sensación de que Petunia ha salido de una de esas pelis que hablan sobre el sueño americano en las que la mujer lo único que tiene que hacer es ser el ama de casa perfecta. ¿Cómo no iba a querer Vernon algo así para sí mismo?_


	2. Odio

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Odio**

—Verás, Vernon. Resulta que mi hermana es una… Bueno, ella es una bruja.

—¿Una bruja? ¿Te refieres a que te hace la vida imposible?

—No. Ella puede hacer… Cosas. Magia.

Y Vernon odia esa palabra con todas sus fuerzas. Piensa que Petunia bromea porque una cosa tan terrible como esa no puede existir en su mundo perfecto, pero su futura esposa está más roja que un tomate y tartamudea, lo que sólo puede significar que no bromea en absoluto.

La magia es real. Existe y está por todas partes y él odia tener que verse mezclado en todo aquello porque la magia es una rareza y él siempre ha aspirado a tener una vida normal y corriente. Una casita en los suburbios, un buen empleo en alguna compañía prestigiosa, niños educados y perfectos y una esposa que sepa hacer pavo asado.

No quiere que su cuñada sea una bruja.

—Lo siento.

Pero quiere a Petunia.

* * *

_¡Qué duro debió ser para el pobre Vernon descubrir el secreto de Lily! Y en el fondo el hombre debe tener algo bueno porque se quedó con Petunia de todas formas, ¿no? En fin, espero que os haya gustado el mini-relato. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, aunque he sufrido un poco para cuadrar las palabras._


	3. Prejuicios

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Prejuicios**

Aún no conoce personalmente a James Potter, pero no le cae nada bien. Le basta con saber que es un mago y que está emparejado con su cuñada Lily, la maldita bruja que siempre le ha hecho la vida imposible a su querida y desdichada Petunia.

No comprende cómo ha dejado que Petunia le convenza para invitar a cenar a esos dos, pero está seguro de que la velada será un desastre. Todo es horrible cuando la magia está de por medio y él preferiría no tener que nada que ver con ella jamás, pero su pobre Petunia es una idiota y está algo encariñada con su hermana, vaya usted a saber por qué.

Mientras se ajusta el nudo de la corbata y se atusa el bigote frente al espejo, piensa en lo bueno que sería erradicar la magia del mundo. Los brujos son seres salvajes, anormales y vagos y no los quiere cerca. Jamás.

* * *

_¡Oh, pobre Vernon! No sabe la que se le viene encima. ¿Hubiera odiado tanto la magia si se hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más? Para mí que sí, porque el tipo es obtuso, obtuso, pero. ¿Quién sabe?_


	4. Misantropía

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**Misantropía**

Vernon supo que era especial desde niño. Siempre había sabido que era más inteligente y apuesto que los demás y había procurado relacionarse únicamente con las personas adecuadas porque en eso radicaba la clave del éxito.

En alguna ocasión había escuchado a sus compañeros de trabajo tacharle de ser un pelota. ¿Él, Vernon Dursley, un pelota? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Si era el único de toda aquella panda de estúpidos que tenía opciones de conseguir un ascenso en la empresa, el único que aspiraba a algo más.

Esa mañana, cuando llega la hora del almuerzo y se acerca a la máquina de comida para agenciarse un par de bollos rellenos de chocolate, no habla con nadie. ¡Faltaría más! No son más que una panda de seres inferiores a él. Jamás estarán a su altura y Vernon no perderá su tiempo siendo amable. No merecen la pena porque son unos perdedores y siempre lo serán.

* * *

_Vernon Dursley mirando por encima del hombro a sus compañeros de trabajo y lamiéndole el culo a sus superiores. ¿A que la idea suena bien? :P._


	5. Sadismo

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**Sadismo**

Mientras Vernon Dursley goza de su té de los domingos por la tarde, sus ojos se dirigen a la ventana. Desde allí tiene una vista perfecta del jardín y adora relajarse contemplando tan bella estampa. Están los árboles, los parterres con flores y Dudley pegándole patadas en el estómago a esa aberración que es Harry Potter.

Supone que debería detener a su pequeñín porque la paliza ya dura un buen rato, pero la verdad es que lo está disfrutando mucho. Sabe que no está bien y que tal vez sería mejor que los golpes se produjeran dentro de la casa por lo que los vecinos pudieran opinar al respecto, pero no mueve un músculo. De hecho, siente el impulso de unirse a Dudley, pero nadie ve con buenos ojos que un hombre adulto peque a un niño pequeño.

Cuando Dudley se cansa y Harry se queda en el suelo sollozando, Vernon sonríe. Ha disfrutado mucho.

* * *

_Y para terminar el fic, un poco de crueldad. ¡Pobrecillo Harry! ¿Qué voy a decir? Espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?_

_Besetes y hasta la próxima historia._


	6. Pereza

**YO, MUGGLE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**6**

**Pereza**

—¡Petunia, mujer! ¡Tráeme una cerveza!

Desde que ese anormal de Harry Potter se había ido a ese colegio para fenómenos, Vernon Dursley se veía en la obligación de pedirle las cosas a su mujer. Consideraba que Petunia estaba allí para esos menesteres, pero durante años le había resultado mucho más placentero hacer que el chico cumpliera con sus demandas.

¡Y pensar que algunas veces le había obedecido de mala gana! Vernon, que se pasaba todo el santo día en el trabajo y que llegaba a casa agotado y con ganas de no hacer nada, había tenido que azotarle un par de veces, por protestón. Sabía que el engendro le tachaba de perezoso, pero no pensaría lo mismo si tuviera que trabajar tanto.

¿Que era domingo y no se había levantado del sofá en todo el día? ¿Y qué? Estaba cansadísimo y Petunia no hacía nada en toda la semana. Se merecía un descanso y punto.

* * *

_¡Upss! Casi me dejo esta. Menos mal que me he dado cuenta en el último momento. Y, ahora sí, es el fin. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
